


Cookie Dough

by martabombastic345



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clubbing, Cookie Dough, Destiny, M/M, Making Out, Multi, sharing food, what am i even, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martabombastic345/pseuds/martabombastic345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got this idea from a tumblr post.<br/>Eren's friends want him to party with them but he doesn't want to go, so they promise to bake him cookies. Eren goes shopping and buys 3 boxes of cookie dough and comes to the club with it, but all of his friends are making out with somebody. He just starts eating the cookie dough and he makes eye contact with a stranger who seems to be in the same situation, so he shares his cookie dough with him and the next day they meet at the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long ass summary. (￣∀￣)  
> Hope you like it! ^^

"Eren, please."Jean was practically on his knees and begging.

Quite a sight. Eren turned around with a sigh.

"Why should I? You're just gonna make out anyway. I don't need to be there to witness you exchange saliva with Marco." 

"That's true but..."Jean said, a smirk slowly spreading over his long face. 

Eren sighed again. He didn't care if he was being dramatic. There was no way he was going to that dumb ass party. He hated parties and people and socializing and Spiderman. Don't ask. 

"We will bake you cookies."

That sly son of a- OK Ms.Kristein was a really lovely woman, so he couldn't use that. 

That cheeky dick-waffle! 

Cookies were his weakness. He was about to refuse but the thought of cookie dough was very promising. His mouth watered.

"Fine but I better get those cookies!"he pouted.

"Sure dude. Crap! I gotta go! See ya tonight!" and Jean was gone.

*Le Time Skip* 

After coming back from the store with three boxes of cookie dough he had to figure out what to wear. He dug through his closet and found his stuff. Eren changed and checked himself out in the mirror. 

He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, which made his ass look fabulous by the way, a ripped black T-shirt which showed off his collarbones, a black leather jacket over his shoulders and a pair of guess what color? Black converse.

"Would I fuck me?"he said turning around. 

He smirked.

"Yep I would."

*Le Time Skip* 

Eren arrived at the club only to see exactly what he had been expecting. Couples, strangers basically everybody was in some kind of make-out session. Including all his friends.  
Even Armin. 

He looked around. Walking over to the bar he asked for some whiskey and a spoon. Don't judge. He payed the bartender, opened a box of cookie dough and looked around.

No one in particular caught his eye until he saw someone near the dj's booth. He was alone. Dressed in attire simmilar to Eren's own. He had jet-black hair styled into and undercut which fell over his grey, almost silver eyes. A scowl on his, oh so beautiful face. He seemed annoyed. Like super annoyed. The kind of annoyed where the air pisses you off.  
But he looked lonely too. Much like Eren in this very moment. 

The stranger must have felt his gaze, because his eyes met Eren's own. He held his stare. After a while he turned around cutting off the staring contest. 

Eren turned to the bartender and asked for another spoon.  
He then opened another box of cookie dough and went over to the handsome man he made eye contact with a minute ago. He tapped his shoulder. The other male turned around razing an eyebrow. Wordlessly Eren offered him the spoon and the cookie dough. 

The strangers eyes widened slightly in suprise but he accepted the treat nodding in a manner of thanks. The teen nodded back slightly flushed.  
They spent the rest of their evening not saying anything and stuffing their faces with cookie dough.

*Le Time Skip*

Eren hated the subway. 

It was crowded, loud and dirty. People kept pushing past each other trying to get to their train, which often resulted in nearly falling onto the tracks. 

That's what happened to Eren.

He was walking trying not to bump into anyone as much as he could but some lady was running through the crowd and pushed him.

He was about to fall, when he felt someone grab his arm.  
Eren looked up to see cold silver eyes and - 

"Cookie Dough?"the stranger said, suprise evident on his face.

Eren blushed but then grinned. He steadied himself and held out his hand. 

"Yes, but call me Eren." 

The stranger smirked. He shook his hand.

"Levi."


End file.
